i n v i s i b l e
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Kau selalu bertanya. Hal yang sama. Apa aku belum pernah menjawab? Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengerti. Aku... kepadamu... UlquiHime.
1. one w i s h

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Cliche!Canon-setting. UlquiHime. Minim-deskrip.**

* * *

one

**w i s h**

_Orihime_

* * *

Telah lewat beberapa waktu berlalu sejak kedatangannya ke Hueco Mundo. Menempati sebuah ruangan dengan satu jendela yang menemani gadis manusia ini menghabiskan waktu. Hanya ada satu pintu keluar dan pintu itu hanya terbuka tiga kali dalam satu hari mempersilakan satu orang datang. Seorang _arrancar_. Salah satu _espada_ yang 'menjemput'nya ke Las Noches. Adalah sebuah kenyataan berat harus menjalani hidup terkurung tanpa apapun bagi seorang manusia, terlebih lagi gadis remaja seperti Orihime Inoue. Tanpa bisa mengutarakan keinginan, ataupun memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan teman-teman _shinigami_ yang memang menjadi sebab ia menerima ajakan _espada_ yang kini berdiri menatapnya untuk tinggal di kediaman _hollow_ ini.

Entah sejak kapan, ia telah terbiasa bahkan hapal dengan sosok atau _reiatsu_ tertahan _espada_ berambut hitam ini. Berdiri tegak dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke sisi kiri hakama putih sudah menjadi ciri khas. Bahkan seperti sekarang, tanpa melihatnya dan terus memandang ke dinding di seberang sofa, dia tahu seperti apa 'penjaga'nya itu, meski tentu saja tidak susah menebak atau membayangkan ekspresinya karena selalu tidak ada. Tapi, meski secara fisik, ia tahu, ada satu yang dia tidak ketahui. Bahkan masih belum terbiasa. Yaitu…

"Bagaimana… keadaanmu?"

"Keadaanku?" Pertanyaan yang menyentuh urat geli sehingga menggelitik untuk tertawa. Ada rasa ironi dalam nada. Dia yang telah _menjemput_, menjadikannya satu-satunya manusia di dunia _hollow_. Satu-satunya pihak yang patut disalahkan atas terbelenggunya kebebasan atas apapun, kini mempertanyakan keadaannya? Oh. Lucu. Lucu sekali.

"Apa kau perlu bertanya? Bukankah kau penjagaku?"

Dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang menentramkan hati, "Kau bisa saja sakit dan kau tidak tahu. Aku melihatmu baik-baik saja tapi bisa saja sebaliknya."

Betapa tersentuh hati si gadis mendapat perhatian dari sang penjaga yang menatap dengan permata hijau kembarnya. Menghabiskan waktu sendirian dalam ruangan tertutup tanpa siapapun jelas melemahkan hati manusia. Tanpa teman. Itu merupakan neraka bagi seorang manusia mengingat manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Untuk menjaga agar hatinya tetap berhati manusia dan tak berhati dingin seperti _shinigami_ atasan para _espada_—selain terus mendoakan keselamatan para sahabatnya—adalah percaya bahwa masih ada yang memperhatikannya. Walaupun, ironisnya itu orang yang membuatnya dalam keadaan ini.

"Baik sekali dirimu," bibirnya memberikan senyuman lembut. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

"Aku bukan baik."

"Begitukah?"

Masih tanpa emosi dalam suara dan wajah sang penjaga melanjutkan, "Aizen-_sama_ tidak akan senang jika kau tidak berguna. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu saja."

Ah. Sebilah pisau kasatmata mengiris hati. Membuat paras jelita ini tersenyum sekaligus menahan kepedihan di dalam. "Aku tahu," dia tahu. Jauh di sudut hati yang semakin melemah itu dia tahu bahwa kata-kata perhatian tadi hanyalah tak lebih dari sebuah keharusan. "Ini semuanya tentang Aizen-_sama_…"

"Itu yang harus kulakukan. Menuruti perintah. Untuk itu Aizen-_sama_ menciptakanku. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan."

Sekejap kedua mata si gadis terasa panas karena air tergenang yang nyaris jatuh ketika dirinya sadar akan sesuatu. Masih menatap ketika bertanya, "Sungguh? Kau tidak memiliki **_keinginan_**?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Aku bukan manusia. Aku tidak seperti kau."

"Tapi, bukankah kau selalu menghormati Aizen-_sama_. Bukankah itu termasuk salah satu keinginan?" Dia tahu sesungguhnya ini pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok yang di hadapannya ini bisa menjadi orang yang menjaga hatinya. Menginginkan hal sekecil apapun menjadi bukti untuk itu.

"Itu perintah. Aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun melakukannya. Itu yang terjadi di sini. Kau tahu itu. Dan aku tidak tahu jika itu termasuk 'menghormati'."

Kali ini, kelabu kembar milik satu-satunya manusia ini menatap dalam. "Kalau begitu…" tersirat keraguan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ada rasa takut mendengar jawaban. Tapi, bagaimanapun, jawaban dari sang penjaga itu selalu jujur. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Tak pernah dibuat-buat. Hanya itu saja yang dipercayainya sehingga bertanya, "…apakah Aizen-_sama_ memerintahkanmu untuk berbicara denganku?"

Cukup lama, mengingat sebelumnya dia selalu menjawab tanpa ada jeda, "Aizen-_sama_ ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Aku harus berbicara denganmu jika aku ingin tahu. Hanya… itu."

Senyum pahit itu lagi yang terpasang, "Oh, begitu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan sesuai keinginanku atau tidak? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Lagi-lagi. Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan harapan tersendiri bagi si gadis sehingga tanpa disadari dia sudah berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati sang _espada_, berharap ada sebuah keinginan atas pertanyaan barusan. "Pertanyaan itu kukembalikan kepadamu. Bisakah kau menjawab? Jika bisa, aku juga akan menjawabnya."

Seketika itu juga ujung _zanpakuto_ terarah, memaksa si gadis berhenti, memberi jarak antara mereka disertai tanggapan, "Tetap di tempatmu. Aku tidak peduli tentangmu, kecuali kau di ujung kematian."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak dibutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

Sang penjaga itu mengembalikan _zanpakuto_-nya sambil berkata,"Mungkin tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau memikirkan itu… membingungkan."

"Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti," paras jelita kembali tersenyum disertai tatapan lembut, "Kau akan mengerti."

Dia diam sesaat. "Aku pikir ini cukup untuk tahu kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan lapor kepada Aizen-sama," lalu berbalik dan menambahkan," Jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

Anggukan dengan senyuman sedih menyertai, "Aku mengerti." Lalu menghela nafas setelah duduk tidak menyadari bahwa sang penjaganya melirik ke arahnya lalu mengucapkan perpisahan dengan, "Aku akan kembali besok."

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)  
Fic ini diinsipirasi dari RP UlquiHime :P Tentu sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak untuk dijadikan fanfiksi :) Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan :) Aku terima apapun itu ^^


	2. two re a s on s

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Cliche!Canon-setting. UlquiHime. Minim-deskrip.**

* * *

two

**re a s on s**

_Ulquiorra_

* * *

Tangan pucat itu membuka pintu dan membawakan masuk makanan. Tanpa ada basa-basi, langsung ke tujuan, ia berkata, "Makananmu. Sekarang, makan."

Sepasang permata kelabu memandangnya bersemangat seraya berucap, "Akhirnya~" sebelum duduk di sofa dan memulai rutinitas yang menjadi kewajiban bagi _espada_ pucat ini. Pastikan baik-baik saja. Perintah dari satu-satunya orang yang ia patuhi. Tentu tanpa ada beban apapun, sebagai _espada_ dengan tingkat keloyalan tinggi, ia mematuhi. Dialah yang mengantarkan langsung gadis manusia yang tengah bersantap ini ke hadapan mantan _shinigami_ yang menciptakan dirinya. Dia jugalah yang memberitahukan kemampuan si gadis, melaporkan itu, hingga diserahi tugas menjaga.

Awalnya tidak ada pikiran sedikitpun tentang tugas ini. Hanya salah satu misi yang biasa dia terima dari beliau. Ya. Awalnya. Hingga perlahan _espada_ terkuat keempat ini tanpa disadari menganalisis perbedaan antara tugas kali ini dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya dimana dia hanya menerima tugas mengumpulkan informasi, menghabisi, atau menghukumi. Berbeda. Jauh. Bahkan, tak pernah. Menjaga seseorang.

Dia adalah _arrancar_. _Cuatro Espada_. Menjaga?

Tidak heran _Quinta_ kerap kali bersuara tak menyenangkan mengenai hal itu. Bahkan arrancar manapun mungkin tertawa mendengar kata "menjaga". Tidak ada kata itu dalam kamus _arrancar_. Mereka _hollow_. Tercipta untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan manusia atau _shinigami_. Jika _Quinta_ ataupun bahkan _Sexta_ tertawa mendengar tugasnya kali ini, dia tidak. Bahkan tak pernah ada rasa ataupun ekspresi dalam diri _Cuatro_. Ini perintah. Harus dilaksanakan. Selama ini, tak pernah sedikitpun dia berpikir misi yang ia lakukan berat atau ada pemikiran lebih akan misi tersebut. Tak sekalipun. Namun, sekarang berbeda.

Gadis manusia… Inoue Orihime.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya setelah selesai bersantap. Senyum. Itu perbedaan hasil analisisnya.

Gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan _Tres Espada_, mengingat hanya itu satu-satunya _hollow_ yang sama dengan si gadis di Hueco Mundos. Manusia ini pendek. Suaranya kecil, matanya bulat kadang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti. Perbedaan paling mencolok. Ekspresi. Gadis ini… makhluk hidup. Dan inilah yang sering menjadi beban pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Pemilik zanpakuto _murcielago_ ini menegaskan diri sendiri bahwa karena gadis manusia itu merupakan tanggung jawabnya, adalah hal yang wajar jika sering memikirkannya.

…benar, bukan?

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku. Tak bagus untuk Aizen-_sama_ jika kau kelaparan. Itu tugasmu untuk tetap hidup."

Mata itu. Kelabu kembar milik gadis itu kembali menyiratkan tatapan yang seperti apapun analisisnya, tetap sulit diketahui. Suara gadis itu mengutarakan, "Tapi… kau satu-satunya yang datang dan membawakan makanan sementara aku tidak dibolehkan keluar. Jadi, sudah seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu."

Pemikiran manusia. _Ck_.

"Ini tanggung jawabku karena kau dibawah penjagaanku. Tapi percuma menjelaskannya kepadamu. Terserah."

Keduanya diam sesaat sebelum keheningan dipecahkan suara gadis itu dengan pelan, "Maaf kalau aku tidak mengerti…"

Ini. Ini yang menjadi pemikiran dirinya sebagai penjaga beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Atau mungkin sejak awal? Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti arti tatapan, nada suara, perkataan si gadis kepadanya. Dan itu cukup mengganggu. Membuatnya kepikiran bahkan sampai menganalisa dalam diam. Cukup. _Espada_ satu ini sudah muak menganalisa sendiri. Maka, sekarang, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?"

"… melakukan apa?"

"**_Itu_**. Kau selalu menaruh perasaan di setiap kata yang kuucapkan, atau yang kau ucapkan. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir tanpa perasaan?"

Jawaban cukup meyakinkan terdengar, "Kau satu-satunya yang selalu bicara padaku di kastil ini. Tentu saja aku memikirkan perkataanmu dengan perasaanku."

_Manusia_.

"Ini menyebalkan. Aku melakukan karena perintah. Bisakah kau berhenti menganggap bahwa aku berbicara denganmu karena keinginanku sendiri?" Ada penekanan dalam, "Itu bodoh."

Terdiam. Gadis itu kaget. Jelas. Bisa dilihat dari wajah yang dipalingkan seolah berusaha menyembunyikan genangan bercahaya dari permata kelabunya saat berkata, "Aku tahu itu. Maaf karena kebodohanku…"

Melihat kejanggalan dari jejak bening yang mengalir di pipi si gadis tak terelakkan dari pengamatan, "Kenapa dengan matamu?"

"Eh?" Menyadari usaha menyembunyikan gagal, si gadis segera menghapus jejak-jejak di pipinya secepat mungkin. "Ti-tidak." Kali ini dirinyalah yang terdiam. Bisa dibilang kaget. "Kau…" walau dia tak pernah melihat jejak itu diantara para _hollow_, tapi dia cukup tahu itu apa disebut oleh para manusia, "…menangis."

Ada pemikiran tidak percaya bahwa gadis manusia ini menangis. Sejak si gadis datang ke Hueco Mundo dan tinggal di ruangan ini, selalu dalam pengawasan dirinya, tak peduli sebagaimanapun dinginnya tekanan di dalam kastil atau para _espada_, belum pernah dia melihatnya menangis. Apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam laporannya nanti? Gagalkah ia menjaga? Gagalkah ia melakukan tugasnya?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Mata espada ini mencurigai piring di depan si gadis, "Apa ada yang salah dengan makanan tadi?"

Si gadis menatapnya, "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan makanan tadi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis kalau tidak ada yang membuatmu sakit?"

Tangan pucat sedikit bergetar ketika si gadis menunduk sambil menyatakan, "Ada… yang membuatku sakit…"

GAGAL. Dia sudah gagal menjaga. Gadis manusia yang sangat penting bagi penciptanya. Mengharuskan dia baik-baik saja. Apa yang salah? Dimana dia gagal dalam menjaga? dalam melakukan tugas ini? Dia sudah memastikan gadis ini tetap hidup dengan mengawasinya setiap kali dia makan. Memastikan semua baik-baik saja dengan bertukar kata. Kenapa? Di bagian mana dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Apa itu? Kau seharusnya memberitahuku apapun yang menyakitimu. Itu salah satu tugasku."

Adakah yang menggagalkan kesempurnaan yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini? Bahkan hal langka bagi seorang _hollow_ menjaga seseorang. Apalagi seorang gadis manusia. Jadi, apapun itu akan dia singkirkan.

"_**Itu**_. Yang membuatku sakit. Kata-katamu," kembali genangan air di permata kelabu terjatuh melintasi wajah si gadis. Membuat _espada_ ini bungkam hanya bisa menyaksikan dan mendengarkan isakan dari bibir yang selalu tersenyum. Ini yang selalu menjadi beban pemikirannya. Enggan mengakui, tapi tugas menjaga si gadis jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding dia harus menyerang _Soul Society_ sendirian dan mengahadapi para _shinigami_. Berhadapan dengan manusia yang kini menangis hanya karena kata-katanya… Jika si gadis hanyalah manusia biasa ataupun _arrancar_ bahkan _espada_ sekalipun, dengan tidak segan ia akan menghabisinya sekarang. Tidak, itu tidak bisa dia lakukan. Dia harus menjaga si gadis. Memastikan manusia ini tak tersakiti apapun. Dia hanya bisa—

"Aku tidak mengerti,"—bertanya, "Kenapa kata-kata-ku menyakitimu? Apa kau mau aku berhenti bicara padamu?"

Si pemilik rambut jingga itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak… Bukan berarti aku mau kau berhenti…" dia menghapus air matanya sendiri, "tapi… mungkin kau bisa…" Helaan nafas keluar bersamaan pernyataan, "Aku tidak tahu… aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Dengarkan aku." Ada nada menekan dalam pertanyaan, "Aizen-_sama_ tidak akan suka jika aku tidak bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang, katakan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jawaban membingungkan lagi yang diperdengarkan si gadis, "Itu… bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan hanya dengan perintah." Senyuman kembali diparas si gadis, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukan masalah…" Bisikan menyusul,"…mungkin."

Keheningan kembali diantara mereka. Namun, nada berat milik espada ini yang mengakhirinya, "Jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan melapor pada Aizen-_sama_ sekarang. Jangan melakukan apapun untuk membahayakan dirimu dengan sengaja atau aku akan menolong."

Anggukan disertai senyuman sekaligus tatapan _aneh_ menjawab, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jangan khawatir…"

"Aku akan mengawasimu," ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan menghilang.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter ini dari sudut pandang Ulquiorra :) Chapter ganjil=Orihime dan genap=Uqluiorra :P Kenapa? Karena sesungguhnya sudah banyak fic UlquiHime dengan setting canon. Jika tidak kulakukan seperti ini, takutnya pembaca bosan ^^ Rating kuganti karena menurutku _conversation_ UlquiHime tidak mudah dimengerti . Kata yang digaris miringkan serta di-_bold_ itu berkaitan dengan judul tiap chapter :)) Terima kasih sudah mau baca~ Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu ^^

**Balesan Review**~

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck**: Yay~ review pertama~ Hehe~ maaf, pendek :P Chapter ini rada panjang kan? #halah

**RPMUlquiorra**: Nih, yang kedua kubuat dari sudut pandang Ulquiorra nih. Nebak mati-matian nih =3= Udah semampuku niiiiih :'P Soal Orihime yang rada emo itu... dirimu inget gak sih waktu main itu situasi yang kamu ciptain kayak mana? Ulquiorra-mu tuh ngabarin temen-temen Orihime datang, ya mana mungkinlah Orihime tetap ceria. Galaulah dia, antara teman yang datang dengan Ulquiorra =_=''' Makin ke belakang makin perasa? Orihime memang perasa lho =w='' Makasih udah suka :') terharu lho dirimu bilang suka deskripnya X')

**Toyama Ichiru**: Sama, aku juga nostalgia moment mereka :') Suka? Ah, makasih :') Ajarin? Ahahahaha gak jamin ya~ Boleh kok~ Silahkan follow~

**Moku-Chan**: RP itu Role Playing. Oh, bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan ini angst :)


	3. three l i e s

**Disclaimer :** **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Cliche!Canon-setting. UlquiHime. Minim-deskrip.**

* * *

three

**l i e s**

_Orihime_

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Terdengar suara menyapa setelah pintu terbuka dan si pemilik suara bersandar di pinggiran pintu. Kelabu kembar si gadis manusia satu-satunya di Las Noches ini memandang kepada sosok yang bertanya tersebut. Dia tak ada lagi memikirkan apa yang membuatnya terasa sakit dikesempatan sama sebelum ini. Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa lagi karena, "Aku lapar kalau itu yang kau maksud…"

Apa yang bisa dia pikirkan atau lakukan dengan perut kosong? Lagipula tidak terlihat ada keuntungan berdebat dengan penjaga setianya ini mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang,"Ini makananmu," membawakan makanan. "Makan."

Melihat itu, barulah terasa ada harapan di permata kelabu gadis ini. "Oh, aku sangat lapar," dia tersenyum lega, "_Ittadakimasu_~"

Anggukan singkat dari _espada_ itu sebelum mengumpulkan peralatan makan dari sebelum ini dengan menambahkan, "Aku akan kembali. Kau sebaiknya sudah selesai saat aku datang lagi." Lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan gadis dengan rambut jingga ini kaget lalu makan secepat yang dia bisa sesuai perintah. Tapi, sebagaimanapun cepat manusia, tetap saja tidak mungkin menandingi _arrancar_ yang sudah kembali lagi mucul di dekat pintu sambil bertanya, "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"U-ugh!" Tersedak. Tangannya segera mengambil air untuk diminum sebelum menjawab pelan, "Belum…"

"Kau tidak perlu tersedak-sedak," ujarnya melihat itu. "Apa yang sudah aku bilang tentang tugasmu untuk tetap sehat? Dan hidup."

Gadis ini mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban dan memulai makan lagi dengan perlahan. Jika dipikir, dia sedikit lebih lapar kali ini. Jam makannya sedikit telat. Waktu dihabiskan dengan memikirkan apa ini hukuman karena dia menangis sebelumnya? Sehingga jam makan yang menjadi imbas? Padahal gadis ini…

"Aku menunggumu…" Entah karena belum memiliki tenaga untuk kembali berpikir seharusnya mempertimbangkan kalimat tadi baik-tidaknya jika diucapkan atau karena sudah tidak tertahankan untuk dikatakan, gadis manusia ini sendiri tidak tahu persis. Lagipula sudah terucap, tak bisa dimasukkan lagi. Untunglah ucapan barusan tidak ditanggapi dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti biasa melainkan hanya, "…Ya."

Membuatnya memandang _espada_ yang berdiri dekat pintu ini dengan seksama. Mengundang pertanyaan dari _cuatro_, "Apa?"

"A-ah, t-tidak," ucapnya dengan ragu dan terbata serta pipi yang merona merah ketika pandangan mereka bertemu namun segera dialihkannya dengan memakan lagi. "Hanya saja… kau agak telat dari biasanya."

"Butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk menjelaskan pada Aizen-_sama_ bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan Nnoitra mencoba untuk menyelinap lagi."

"Begitukah?" Namun, kala menyuap lagi makanannya, ia tersadar,"…eh? Nnoitra?"

Dijelaskan bahwa dia adalah, "_Espada_ yang memakai penutup di salah satu matanya dan bersikeras untuk membunuhmu."

Jawaban itu membuat tubuh gadis ini membeku. Matanya menatap nanar dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur akibat kaget yang diterima. Tangannya yang masih memegang sendok bergetar. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Diselimuti ketakutan bahwa sekalipun dia "diundang" kemari, tidak menjamin bahwa tidak akan yang mengincar nyawanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk makan. Dia meletakkan sendok dan berhenti makan. "_G-gochisousama_…"

"Habiskan makananmu," tak luput dari pengawasan, gadis ini kembali ditegur oleh penjaganya, "Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan di saat aku berusaha supaya Nnoitra tidak menyentuhmu seujung jaripun. Makan."

Mendengar itu, kelabu kembar gadis ini kembali memperhatikan sosok _cuatro_ _espada_. Apa yang dikatakan barusan itu benar, dia sudah dilindungi dan dijaga dengan baik oleh _espada_ ini. Bahkan sekalipun statusnya adalah musuh, hal itu cukup patut dicontoh dalam hal melakukan kewajiban. Si gadis menghelas nafas tersenyum tipis menyadari tidaklah etis jika dia merepotkan _arrancar_ yang sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Maka ia kembali mengambil sendok dan menghabiskan makannya. "Aku selesai."

"Bagus." Pipi gadis ini kembali memerah mendengar pujian si _cuatro_ yang mendekat dan mengumpulkan peralatan makanannya, "Aku akan pergi. Jangan melakukan apapun."

"Ah," si gadis menggenggam tangan penjaganya itu dan menatapnya, "Bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?"

Hijau _emerald_ kembar milik suruhan Aizen ini memandang tangan kecil si gadis yang menahan gerakan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku akan melakukannya sendiri dengan cara kasar."

"Ah…maaf," ia menarik tangannya lalu menatap ke pangkuannya setelah permintaannya ditolak. Ia tak melihat _arrancar_ pucat telah berdiri tegak dan menatap ke bawah ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau tidak menjawab, aku akan pergi."

Segera ia menengadah menatap dan tak punya waktu memikirkan apa yang dia harus ucapkan sehingga ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dihati, "Bisakah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Lawan bicaranya ini diam sesaat sebelum balik bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Oh. Tentu saja. Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan bertanya seperti barusan? Apa dia akan mendapat jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' dari si penjaganya ini tanpa kemungkinan bahwa dia akan ditanya balik? Tentu saja tidak. "K-k-k-ke-ke-kenapa?" Jelas dia tidak memikirkan alasan atau kemungkinan ditanya balik seperti ini melihat rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi. Begitu juga dengan kalimat terbata, "I-i-i-i-itu… e-em… i-i-itu…"

"Jelaskan. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan."

Hanya satu alasan yang bisa dia buat sekarang, "I-i-itu… k-kau tadi bilang salah seorang _espada_ mau membunuhku, jadi… a-aku rasa kau bisa tinggal denganku… e-em… untuk **_keselamatanku_**?"

"Dia tidak akan mencoba lagi untuk beberapa hari," terhenti sebentar. Berpikir. "Aku pikir aku perlu waspada," _espada_ berambut hitam ini melangkah lalu berdiam di pintu.

Gadis ini merasa sedikit lega karena alasan yang dia buat-buat tidak ketahuan. Dia juga senang keinginannya didengarkan tetapi, "K-kenapa kau tidak duduk disampingku?"

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku begitu?"

Merasa diinterogasi ketahuan kedok asli, keringat kembali membanjiri beserta rona di pipi, "Ka-ka-karena… aku merasa **_lebih aman_** jika kau berada disampingku."

"Omong kosong. Aku bisa melindungmu dari sini." Tatapannya dipertajam kala menekankan, "Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dengan kebohongan seperti itu?"

Ketahuan. Kini lagi rona merah tak hanya mewarnai pipi tapi setiap inchi wajahnya. "B-bohong? Aku **_tidak bohong_**…" Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata _emerald_ kembar yang seolah bisa menembus dinding pertahanan tipis yang dibangun barusan.

"Yang barusan kau katakan itu bohong. Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?"

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak demam," meski wajahnya masih semerah kepiting rebus seolah darah hanya mengalir di paras yang kini terasa panas ketika dia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menahan malu.

Penjaganya hanya berkata, "Pastikan memberitahuku jika ada apa-apa."

Si gadis mengangguk cepat lalu melepas mengipasi wajah yang masih merah dan panas dengan tangannya, "Apa mukaku sangat merah?"

"Cukup merah," _espada_ ini mengalihkan pandangan juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan kalau aku tidak ada?"

Tanpa menyadari bahwa _arrancar_ ini mengalihkan pembicaraan agar si gadis tidak terlalu seperti tadi, tidak disadari oleh gadis itu. Dia hanya mengikuti alur pembicaraan dengan menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak ada?" Bepikir sebentar, "Mmm… kalau aku lapar aku cuma berbaring di sofa ini atau aku hanya mengingat kenangan-kenanganku."

"Apa yang bagus dari kenanganmu? Bukankah itu penuh dengan teman-teman yang tidak terlalu peduli denganmu?"

Senyum sedih menghiasi paras jelitanya, "Mungkin…" Dia menutup mata, membiarkan bayangan teman-teman di sekolah dan teman-teman di _Soul Society_ hadir seperti persis yang sudah ia ingat serta alami. "Tapi tetap saja, bersama mereka adalah kenangan terindah bagiku," disusul dengan senyum lembut sebagaimana kehangatan dihati.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli itu selama mereka tidak membuat masalah," _espada_ ini membalikkan badan, memunggungi gadis manusia yang ia jaga. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Ah…" kelabu kembar hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung itu sebelum menghilang setelah mengucapkan, "Aku akan menemuimu malam nanti."

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, lama update, baru sempat menulis lagi sekarang hehe~  
Terima kasih sudah mau baca~ Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu :)

**Balesan Review~**

**Toyama Ichiru**: Bukan angst lho T_T Aku rasanya gak bisa nulis angst TuT Chap 3-nya ini~~ three lies hahaha *tergoyang* #halah Eh, suka? makasih~ *blush* Ajarin? Ajarin gimana ya? aku cuma nulis apa yang dihati sih jadi gak tahu mau gimana hehe belajar dari hati ke hati dulu kali #eh #salahfokus Kalo orang gak suka, kamu-nya suka gak sama fic-mu sendiri? Santai aja lagi~ aku sendiri gak banyak yang suka kok~ ;) coretnulisromancedoangsihbisanyacoret

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck**: Iya yang kemaren update kilat, yang sekarang gak T_T RL rada hectic jadi yah, baru sekarang sempet nulis #kokcurcol Ahahaha aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang, alergi #eh? LOL

**AnimeaLover Yaha:** Iya~ makasih dukungannya~

**Nelli Robbin Kiyomi-Takada:** Makasih sudah mau suka~ *blush* ah, kata-katanya biasa aja kok, hehe~ tapi makasih ya~


End file.
